


Stars shine almost as bright as you

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Stargazing, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren go stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars shine almost as bright as you

**Author's Note:**

> there is really no point to this

The drive took about two hours. Usually, sitting still for such a long period of time would make me fidgety, but this time it alright. Being away from the city lights and pollution to see hundreds more stars shine would be worth it. It took ten days to convince Levi that this was definitely something we needed to see. Despite the exasperated sighs and tired frowns Levi agreed and the next day we were packed in his car to a spot he claimed would have a nice view. Funny how much research he put into this "ridiculous trip". The only noise was coming from the radio playing quietly. We sat in the comfortable silence until Levi finally announced that we were here. 

"There's still a bit of a walk. Be careful", then he walked off. 

I scrambled to keep up. Despite his short stature, his stride was much longer than mine. The sky was getting darker as we walked further along a fading trail. I've never been fond of the dark and jumped when I felt something brush against my arm. It snaked lower and intertwined itself with my fingers. I smiled as I realized Levi was trying to comfort me like that night we had the blackout. 

"We're here". 

I looked around as Levi tried to light a fire in a pit near by. There were several shovels and cans around. I sat down on the ground and tried to stifle a laugh when Levi unfolded a blanket, laid it on the ground, eyeing me warily before finally sitting down. When Levi linked his hand with mine I finally looked up and felt as if the stars were raining down on me. The twinkling diamonds in the sky were worth more than anything in the world. I looked beside me and saw Levi smiling gently. Well, maybe the stars aren't worth more than anything in the world at all. As long as I have Levi even the glimmering jewels in the sky would feel jealous. I knew I had to say it right now before anything else can happen so I just-

"I love you, Levi."

I felt Levi stiffen and tense next to me. His hand in mine started to slip away. 

"I'm sorry, Eren. I can't say that back to you. I don't even know what love is. I don't know a lot of things."

I looked down to my lap. I had expected as much. Throughout our two years together Levi had never shown much through his words, though it was obvious he cared for me. I looked back at Levi as he leaned his head on my shoulder. 

"But I do know that I want to be with you forever". I smiled. 

"If you don't know what love is then I'll be the one to teach you". Levi squeezed my hand 

"I look forward to it".


End file.
